Gdyby kózka nie
by Panhomarek
Summary: AU! z aktorami z filmu. Tom jest nauczycielem angielskiego, który w ramach odnalezienia prawdziwego ojca sprowadza się do niewielkiego South End. I już na samym początku sprowadza na siebie kłopoty. Chris/Tom, w tle inne parringi.
1. aka mała wieś na końcu świata

**Kilka rzeczy na wstępie**: tekst nie widział bety; jest to prezent dla mojego ukesia w ramach Gwiazdki; totalne AU; przed każdym kolejnym rozdziałem wystąpi stosowna ilość ostrzeżeń.

Miasteczko South End naprawdę istnieję i za jego istnienie muszę podziękować Google Maps. (Bez ciebie życie byłoby trudniejsze.)

* * *

Część pierwsza:

_aka mała wieś na końcu świata / gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc._

Tom uśmiechnął się ze swojego rodzaju rozczuleniem, kiedy odczytywał kolejnego sms`a od swojej najlepszej i jedynej przyjaciółki. Sygin, wokalistka jednego z podziemnych zespołów metalowych po raz kolejny pytała, czy na pewno chce się wyprowadzić.

Tom odpisał jej krótkie: „tak", a zaraz potem wysłał jeszcze jednego sms`a: „odlatuję, kocham cię pa :*".

Samolot z Nowego Orleanu do Superior nie był tak dużych rozmiarów, jak Tom się spodziewał. Przypominał bardziej małą awionetkę niż ogromne Dreamlinery, którymi linie lotnicze Stanów Zjednoczonych chwaliły się niemal w każdej reklamie. Tom wciągnął w płuca ostatni haust luizjańskiego powietrza zaciągając się nim, próbując zapamiętać to wspaniałe uczucie. Zamknął na moment oczy i w myślach pożegnał się ze swoim miastem, z ulubioną kafejką i widokiem zachodzącego słońca nad polem trzcinowym. Wiedział już w chwili, kiedy samochód wynajęty na potrzeby przeprowadzki wyjeżdżał na ulicę, że będzie tęsknił za swoim dawnym życiem.

Drzwi lotniskowego autobusiku otworzyły się i kilkudziesięciu pasażerów wytoczyło się z niego z mocą lawiny. Tom poddał się małemu tłumowi, pozwolił wypchnąć się z pojazdu, a potem razem z falą ludzi wtaszczył się na samolotowe schodki. Ktoś przed nim potknął się i zaklął głośno, sprowadzając Hiddlestona do rzeczywistości.

Minęło pięć minut zanim jego bagaż podręczny został bezpiecznie upchnięty w małej szafce ponad głowami pasażerów. Tom czuł, że nabawi się klaustrofobii podczas tego lotu i w duchu cieszył się, że podróż zajmie tylko godzinę. Tragicznie niewielkie, diabelsko niewygodne fotele oraz minimalna ilość miejsca na nogi tylko pogorszyły humor Hiddlestona. W dodatku, zamiast wymarzonego miejsca na przodzie samolotu został zmuszony by zająć to na skrzydle, tuż obok silnika, pozbawiając się w ten sposób możliwości podziwiania widoków.

– Witamy na pokładzie… – Zaczęła jedna ze stewardes, ale Tom nie zamierzał jej słuchać. Wyciągnął telefon i odczytał sms`a od Sygin. Krótkie „powodzenia! :DD" sprawiło, że nagle miał ochotę wyskoczyć z samolotu i wrócić do swojego ciepłego mieszkania w centrum. Nigdy nie zrobił w swoim życiu niczego odważnego ani heroicznego. Co prawda życie zahartowało go na swój sposób, ale przeprowadzka na własną rękę, w dodatku na drugi koniec kraju nieco Toma przerastała.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział pod nosem, chcąc dodać sobie otuchy i wyłączył komórkę. – Każda podróż zaczyna się od wyjścia z domu, prawda?

/

South End było niewielkim miasteczkiem położonym tuż przy granicy Wisconsin i Minnesoty. Liczyło około dziesięciu tysięcy mieszkańców, z czego większość jedynie w Południowym Krańcu nocowała, żyjąc i pracując w położonym kilkanaście kilometrów dalej Superior. Mówiąc, więc prościej, South End było typowym zadupiem, wygwizdówkiem i kompletną dziurą.

„Dotarłem pod dom"

Tom nacisnął przycisk wysyłania wiadomości i poczuł coś ciężkiego na sercu. Oto i jest, on, homo viator, pod swoim nowym domem w swoim nowym mieście.

Znalezienie wolnego mieszkania albo dokładniej mówiąc, jakiegokolwiek mieszkania w South End było niemożliwe, o czym Tom przekonał się całkiem niedawno. Dlatego też zaciągnął horrendalny kredyt i kupił dom. Nie duży, odpowiedni dla mężczyzny i ewentualnie jego drugiej połowy, w dodatku już urządzony.

Hiddleston wiedział, że będzie musiał spłacać kredyt prawdopodobnie aż do emerytury, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć w momencie, w którym zaczynał nowe życie.

Zebrał się w sobie i po chwili, z podniesioną wysoko głową ruszył w stronę drzwi frontowych. Wiedział, że dom powinien przejść niewielki remont, ale nie miał na to czasu, chęci, ani tym bardziej pieniędzy. Tom wyciągnął klucze z kieszeni swojej modnej marynarki i z ekscytacją wsunął jeden z nich w zamek.

Wyciągnął telefon i wystukał kolejnego, szybkiego sms`a do Sygin: „wchodzę! XD", po czym przekręcił klucz i pchnął drzwi.

Może to nie było tak wspaniale jak w programie „Dom nie do poznania", ale uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu w tej chwili było niezapomniane. Na moment cały stres związany z przeprowadzką minął i Tom podziwiał misterne, kwiatowe tapety i staroświeckie meble. Chłonął wzrokiem wszystko, co dało się zobaczyć z przedsionka, a w głowie dźwięczała melodyjnie tylko jedna myśl, że to wszystko od dzisiaj należy tylko do niego.

/

„I co? Zacząłeś już poszukiwania? ^^"

„Jeszcze nie Syg, rozpakowuje paczki "

„Aha._."

Tom wywrócił oczami i na moment odłożył telefon na półkę z figurkami. Przewiezienie kolekcji składającej się z anty-bohaterów Marvela było poprzedzone pieczołowitymi przygotowaniami. Tom każdą figurkę opakował szczelnie w folię bąbelkową i dokładnie zakleił. Plusem było to, że nic nie uległo uszkodzeniu, minusem, to, że teraz trzeba było wszystko odpakować.

Kolejny sms od Sygin. „Masz jakiś plan?"

Czy miał plan? Tom jęknął cicho, czując napływającą ze wszystkich sił bezradność. Kiedy wsiadał do taksówki i odjeżdżał spod swojego starego mieszkania miał w głowie tysiące planów. Setki scenariuszy, wizji spotkania ze swoim biologicznym ojcem.

Teraz nie wiedział nawet, jak powinien zacząć poszukiwania. W połowie wakacji, podjudzony przez Sygin pojechał odwiedzić jeden z sierocińców, w którym przebywał, jako młokos. Wtedy właśnie, w biurze dyrektora dostał swoje pięć minut. Przeszukał wszystkie szafki, aż w końcu znalazł archiwalne dokumenty.

Zanim dyrektor wrócił do swojego gabinetu Tom zdążył tylko przeczytać, gdzie jego biologiczny ojciec mieszka. Potem, myśląc o tym z perspektywy czasu Hiddleston cieszył się, że nie wezwano policji. Mógłby pewnie zostać aresztowany za naruszenie dokumentów państwowych. Mimo tego, od wizyty w sierocińcu był niemal cały czas podekscytowany, pełen wigoru jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. To co, że nie miał pojęcia jak jego ojciec teraz wygląda, jak ma na imię ani ile ma lat. Ważne, że mieszkał w niewielkim miasteczku South End i ważne, że Tom znalazł tam pracę.

„Chyba zacznę od biblioteki" – odpisał Sygin dopiero po dziesięciu minutach.

Biblioteka wydawała się idealnym miejscem na rozpoczęcie poszukiwań. Tom w dalszym ciągu miał jeszcze pięć dni do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. W piątek musiał stawić się w szkole, ale pozostały czas mógł spędzić na czytaniu archiwalnych gazet w bibliotece.

/

W sobotę wieczorem Tom ostatecznie skapitulował. Siły opuściły go tak nagle, jak się pojawiły, kiedy pierwszy raz wchodził do biblioteki. Minęły cztery dni, podczas których Hiddleston zamiast cieszyć się nowym życiem, siedział zaszyty między starymi wydaniami gazet. Przeczytał ich około dwustu a i tak niczego nie znalazł. Żadnej wzmianki o człowieku, który przypuszczalnie mógłby być jego ojcem.

Za to dowiedział się, od przyjaznej pani bibliotekarki, że w czwartkowym wydaniu gazety jest artykuł o nim. O „młodym i utalentowanym" nauczycielu angielskiego, który z powołania stawił się akurat w szkole publicznej w South End i zajął etat emerytowanego pana Surmana. Zamieścili nawet jego zdjęcie, żywcem skserowane z CV.

Tom nie mógł powiedzieć, że był zadowolony z artykułu. Właściwie, sprowadzając się do South End miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł pozostać niezauważonym, dokładnie tak jak w Nowym Orleanie. W dużym mieście był tylko kolejną, szarą jednostką, którą nikt się nie interesował. W małym South End, gdzie społeczność mieszczańska znała się niemalże na wylot – wykluczając część, która jedynie w miasteczku nocowała – najwyraźniej przybycie kogoś „z dalekiej Luizjany" wywoływało spore poruszenie nawet w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Po za tym, Tom nie lubił swojego zdjęcia „reprezentacyjnego" jak je nazywała Sygin. Miał na nim dziwną cerę i o wiele za długie, sięgające ramion, czarne włosy. W dodatku przylizane tanim żelem z Tesco. Pochodziło z czasów, kiedy Tom nie umiał samodzielnie wiązać końca z końcem i jako świeżo upieczony nauczyciel angielskiego na gwałt poszukiwał roboty. Jakiejkolwiek.

W sobotni wieczór Tom ostatecznie skapitulował, zakończył poszukiwania w bibliotece i swoją porażkę postanowił zapić w barze niedaleko parku. Hiddleston dowiedział się o nim przypadkiem, gdy usłyszał rozmowę dwóch uczniaków i teraz tę wiedzę postanowił w godny sposób wykorzystać.

Bar nie spełniał nawet w połowie oczekiwań Toma. Hiddleston myślał raczej o knajpce w stylu Nowego Orleanu, wypucowanej i z klimatem. Może i był w tym miejscu klimat, ale był to klimat pijaczyn i fanów futbolu amerykańskiego. Nijak miał się no luizjańskich knajp dla intelektualistów, gdzie niemal o każdej porze można było spotkać kogoś wartego rozmowy. Mimo tego Tom postanowił nie grymasić i zajrzeć do kielicha. Wódka wszędzie powinna być taka sama.

Kiedy tylko Hiddleston wszedł do środka, oczy wszystkich gości baru zwróciły się na niego. Tom skrzywił się w niepewnym uśmiechu i przełamując wewnętrzną barierę ruszył w stronę lady. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze z byciem w centrum uwagi. To, że wywoływał w South End sensację było aż nadto niekomfortowe.

– Co cię sprowadza do Wesołego Knuta? – Zapytał barman, grubszy, starszy facet z podbitym okiem. Tom próbował usilnie nie gapić się na fioletowe limo, ale za nic mu to nie wychodziło.

– Kieliszek – odpowiedział wymijająco Tom i posłał barmanowi koślawy uśmiech. „Wesoły Knut"? Tom nie zwrócił uwagi na szyld wiszący nad wejściem do baru i mała część jego świadomości wypomniała mu ten błąd. Może gdyby zauważył napis, stchórzyłby i wrócił do domu po drodze odwiedzając monopolowy?

– Wiesz, to nie dobrze, kiedy nauczyciel jest pijakiem – zagaił barman, spoglądając uważnie na nowego gościa. – W Bryant uczy się mój syn i młodsza córka.

Hiddleston nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej otwartości barmanów, ale zanotował w głowie zdobyte informacje.

– Spokojnie, nie jestem uzależniony. To tylko okazyjnie – zapewnił gorliwie Tom. Boże, jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby w następnym wydaniu „Dziennika South End" rozpisali się na temat jego domniemanych uzależnień!

Barman odpowiednio zinterpretował jego żałosną minę i zaśmiał się głośno, na nowo ściągając uwagę gości w stronę Toma. Zaraz potem z mocą postawił przed jego nosem kieliszek wódki.

– Bez krępacji, panie nauczycielu. Bylebyś nie miał kaca na rozpoczęciu!

Tom poczuł się naprawdę nieswojo. Krępowała go cała ta sytuacja, toteż bez wahania sięgnął po kieliszek. Wódka smakowała dokładnie tak samo jak w Nowym Orleanie i tak samo wykręcała gębę.

/

Minęło pół wieczoru, a Tom nadal tkwił w Wesołym Knucie. Od jakiegoś czasu okupował zapomniany stolik w kącie baru i z uporem maniaka smsował z Sygin.

„Dobra słonko wiem że ci ciężko ale dasz radę i znajdziesz tatę :D"

„Mówisz tak żebym dalej nie pił x_x"

„Nie możesz wyjść na pijaka sam mówiłeś a teraz zmykam mam koncert:*"

Tom zmarszczył brwi. Nie lubił, kiedy Sygin przestawała być tylko jego i stawała się niezrównaną, szaloną wokalistką. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał tę mądrą i roztropną stronę przyjaciółki, tą, która współczuła i doradzała w trudnych sytuacjach.

– Co robisz taką minę, nieznajomy?

Hiddleston podskoczył na chybotliwym krzesełku omal z niego nie spadając. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę. Jakiś blondyn, z pijackimi rumieńcami na policzkach, najbezczelniej w świecie się do niego dosiadł. Bez pytania.

– Ja w duszy mam ołów, który mnie toczy ku ziemi – odparł Tom, ze zgryźliwą satysfakcją dostrzegając chwilowe ogłupienie swojego rozmówcy. Czasami opłacało się pisać magisterkę z Szekspira, chociażby właśnie dla takich chwil.

Może na pierwszy rzut oka Hiddleston nie wyglądał na takiego, ale lubił robić innym ludziom na złość. Lubił udowadniać, że jest od nich mądrzejszy i lepszy. Starał się pilnować tych cech by nie rozrosły się za bardzo, ale tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– A ja jestem Chris – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy ów Chris.

Tom dopiero teraz przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Mężczyzna był bez wątpienia świetnie zbudowany, na pewno uprawiał jakiś sport. Niebieskie oczy pomimo przytyku ze strony Toma nadal pozostawały radosne a pukle blond włosów kręciły się na końcach.

– Miło mi poznać – odburknął Tom.

– Nie powiesz mi, jak masz na imię? – Chris udał zawiedzionego, ale Tom nadal widział w jego oczach wesołość. Pomyślał, że to aż nienaturalne, być takim otwartym i bezpośrednim w stosunku do obcej osoby. Mimo tego, właśnie ta otwartość Chrisa w jakiś dziwaczny sposób kojąco na niego wpływała.

– Tom – przedstawił się wreszcie. – Pewnie czytałeś o mnie w gazecie?

– Nie czytam gazet. Wolę komiksy.

Chris rozsiadł się na krześle obok Toma już na dobre. Postawił swoje piwo na stoliku i zaszczycił Hiddlestona zawadiackim, nieco szczeniackim uśmiechem. Cichutki głosik odezwał się w głowie Toma, mówiąc, że to wszystko nie skończy się dobrze, ale Tom był podchmielony i w dodatku poznał właśnie kogoś, kto tak samo jak on, zaczytywał się w Marvelu.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich się zorientował, rozmowa o komiksowych bohaterach rozpoczęła się na dobre. Na fanowską gadaninę zmarnowali po dwa piwa na każdego i nic nie wskazywało na to, że szybko skończą. Tom, podekscytowany, opowiadał o swojej kolekcji, potem płynnie przeszli do omawiania ostatniego filmu z Iron Manem, a w chwilę później Chris zaczął temat wznowionej serii Painkillera.

Gdyby Hiddleston był, chociaż odrobinę bardziej trzeźwy zapewne nie mógłby się nadziwić, jak dobrze rozmawia mu się z Chrisem.

– Wiesz, mam paczkę kumpli. Nadaliśmy sobie ksywki z komiksów Marvela i od tamtej pory, każdy, kogo znamy ma jakąś – zaczął Chris żywo gestykulując. Tom słuchał z uwagą i iskierkami w oczach. – Wiesz, nikt postronny nie wie, o kim mówimy, jeśli nadajemy mu ksywkę. Na przykład zgadnij, kto jest Heimdallem?

Tom zaśmiał się głośno, niedowierzając własnym uszom. To wszystko brzmiało na naprawdę dobrą zabawę.

– Na pewno to ktoś, kto wszystko widzi i o wszystkim wie – zaczął Tom. – Albo ma złotą zbroję?

Chris roześmiał się razem z nim.

– Powiedzmy. Heimdall to nasz strażnik miejski. Naprawdę ma na imię Idris, ale czasem zachowuje się jak Heimdall. Zawsze wie, kiedy dzieciaki ze szkoły wagarują – opowiedział Chris, zaraz potem kontynuując. – Moi kumple mają ksywki po Avengersach.

– W takim razie jak nazywają ciebie, hm? – Tom nie mógł się oprzeć. Z zafascynowaniem patrzył jak uszy Chrisa czerwienieją aż po czubki a on sam na moment traci swoją pewność.

– No dalej! Skoro już mówimy o ksywkach, to musisz mi powiedzieć swoją! – Podpuszczał Hiddleston z coraz większą radością.

Chris wypił duszkiem resztkę swojego piwa i odstawił kufel na stolik.

– No dobra, ale nie śmiej się! – Burknął a potem, czerwony jak burak wysupłał ciche – Thor.

Tom niczego nie obiecywał i z czystym sumieniem wybuchł serdecznym śmiechem. W tej chwili cieszył się, że Sygin wciągnęła go w ten szalony, komiksowy fandom. Nawet, jeśli przez to inwestował połowę zarobionych pieniędzy w gadżety.

/

– Ile płacimy? – Tom posłał barmanowi nieco pijany uśmiech. Było mu przyjemnie błogo, ale Thor oznajmił, że pora już wyjść. Hiddleston nawet, jeśli miał ochotę jeszcze trochę zostać w barze, nie powiedział tego.

– Na koszt firmy – odezwał się dziwnie rozbawiony barman. – Ale pan się nie przyzwyczajaj, bo następnym razem będziesz płacił!

Tom z podziękowaniem skinął głową. Chris stał tuż obok niego i szczerzył zęby w radosnym uśmiechu. Całe jego jestestwo wyrażało w tym momencie to, jak bardzo jest zadowolony z darmowego alkoholu. Tom nie mógł się powstrzymać i roześmiał się na nowo. Chris złapał go pod rękę, kiedy wychodzili z Wesołego Knuta.

– To się dobrali – mruknął barman, spoglądając ukradkiem w stronę starszego mężczyzny siedzącego przy ladzie. – Kogoś przypomina mi ten cały Tom Hiddleston, nie sądzisz?

– Nie gadaj, tylko polej.

/

Po ciemku South End było zupełnie inne niż w świetle dziennym. Tom zrozumiał ten prosty fakt w momencie, w którym po raz kolejny skręcił w złą ulicę i zamiast dojść pod swój nowy dom, znalazł się przy rybnym markecie. Chris opierał się o stojak dla rowerów i umierał ze śmiechu, podczas gdy Hiddleston usiłował wywnioskować, czy może powinien skręcić w lewo na ostatniej krzyżówce.

– Nie śmiej się, to nie jest zabawne! – Warknął na rozchichotanego Chrisa i zmarszczył brwi. – Jak ja teraz wrócę do domu, co?

W South End życie nocne w ogóle nie przypominało tego nowo orleańskiego. Na ulicy ciężko było spotkać nawet pijaków albo bezdomnych o normalnych ludziach nie wspominając. Tom nie miał szans by zapytać kogokolwiek o drogę, nawet sklep monopolowy okazał się być otwarty jedynie do dziesiątej.

– Może po prostu podasz mi adres? – Zapytał Chris, ocierając symboliczną łzę śmiechu. – Wiesz, urodziłem się tutaj. Wiem gdzie, co jest.

– I mówisz mi to po czterdziestu minutach włóczenia się po mieście, tak? – Tom płynnie przeszedł od zafrasowania do zirytowania. Mimo to Chris nadal był w znakomitym nastroju.

– Nie moja wina, że lubię z tobą spacerować – odparł, zupełnie nie przejmując się falą uczuć, jaką wywołał w podchmielonym Tomie. Hiddleston nie wiedział, co zrobić z takim wyznaniem, toteż postanowił nie robić nic. Zamiast tego burknął krótkie – prowadź – i pozwolił objąć się w pasie silnym dłoniom Thora.

Pół godziny minęło Tomowi jak z bicza strzelił. Chris przez całą drogę do Hughilt Avenue opowiadał mu o swoich wakacyjnych podbojach sercowych. Na samym początku czerwca zerwał ze swoją czteroletnią dziewczyną Natalie. Kolejne dwa miesiące odchorowywał tą porażkę i obiecał sobie solennie, że ów Natallie nigdy nie wybaczy. (Według jego kumpli nazywała się Jane Foster, co Tom skwitował kolejną salwą pijanego śmiechu.) Na początku sierpnia Chris użył swojego Mjollnira, żeby okręcić sobie dookoła palca jedną z przejezdnych turystek, ale to była tylko jednonocna przygoda.

Kiedy stanęli wreszcie przed nowym domem Toma, Chris zbliżał się właśnie w swojej opowieści do teraźniejszości.

– No, a tydzień przed końcem wakacji spotkałem ciebie – dokończył, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i spoglądając na Toma maślanym wzrokiem.

Tom poczuł presję, poczuł, że w tej chwili decyzja o tym, co się stanie należy do niego. Nigdy nie był dobry w podejmowaniu słusznych wyborów, ale tym razem miał nadzieję, że postawienie wszystkiego na Chrisa nie okaże się błędem.

Z rumieńcami na policzkach i trzęsącymi się dłońmi uśmiechnął się do Thora.

– Może chcesz obejrzeć moją kolekcję figurek, co? – Tom próbował uparcie zignorować to, jak mocno drżał mu glos. Chris wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego człowieka na świecie, kiedy Hiddleston odważył się ponownie na niego spojrzeć.

– Pewnie, że chcę!

/

Kiedy tylko drzwi do domu zamknęły się za nimi, Chris z mocą godną Boga Piorunów przyszpilił Toma do ściany. Hiddleston zaskoczony, pozwolił by cichy jęk opuścił jego usta. Dawno, a właściwie to nigdy, nie zdarzyło mu się sprowadzić do domu tak narwanego i namiętnego kochanka. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że może życie w South End będzie naprawdę lepsze od tego, które prowadził w Nowym Orleanie.

– Bogowie, naprawdę jesteś rozpalony – wysapał, kiedy Chris zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę i niemal wyrwał kilka guzików.

– To twoja wina – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. Tom nie mógł powstrzymać pełnego zadowolenia sapnięcia i już po chwili z energią chwycił twarz Chrisa w dłonie. Przyciągnął go do mocnego pocałunku a potem bez chwili wytchnienia wsunął język w jego usta.

Chris objął go w pasie i uniósł tak, jakby Tom nic nie ważył. Hiddleston rozkoszował się jego silnymi dłońmi, umięśnionymi ramionami i mocą, jaką w sobie posiadał.

– Gdzie jest sypialnia? – Zapytał Chris, kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie. W jego oczach odbijało się tak niesłychane pożądanie, że na moment Tom zapomniał jak się mówi.

– Na górze, drugie drzwi po lewej– powiedział po kilku sekundach zastanowienia. Jednocześnie Tom całym sobą próbował sobie przypomnieć czy zabrał ze sobą prezerwatywy a jeśli tak, to gdzie do cholery je wsadził.

Chris skutecznie rozproszył jego myśli, pocałunkiem sprawiając, że wszystkie pouciekały. W tym jednym momencie istnieli tylko oni dwaj, ich rozgrzane, pełne pragnienia ciała i łóżko w sypialni na piętrze. Tom nawet nie zarejestrował chwili, w której znaleźli się na schodach. Z pasją całował najpierw Chrisa, potem jego szczękę i szyję z zadowoleniem zostawiając na niej dużą malinkę.

– Robiłeś to już kiedyś z facetem?

Pytanie Chrisa na moment ocuciło Toma.

– Oczywiście. Jestem gejem jakby nie było – burknął, w jednej chwili tracąc całą pewność siebie i zapał. Co, jeśli Chris należy do tego rodzaju mężczyzn, którzy lubią innych mężczyzn, ale upierają się, że wcale tak nie jest? Wtedy Chris mógłby po prostu wyjść i zostawić go rozpalonego i w potrzebie. Tom nie wiedziałby jak znieść takie upokorzenie. – Nie mów mi, że to twój pierwszy raz?

– Nie – parsknął Chris. – Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć.

Tom poczuł jak ciężar spada mu z serca i posłał Chrisowi ponętny uśmiech. Stanął na nogach i zgrabnie wyminął go na schodach, i kiedy znalazł się na najwyższym stopniu wyciągnął do niego zapraszająco rękę.

– W takim razie mamy dla siebie całą noc.

Chris nie dał się prosić dwa razy, nie zauważył też, że po drodze na górę zapodział gdzieś swoje buty i bluzę z logo drużyny futbolowej. Złapał Toma za rękę i zaraz potem przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, dopraszając się o kolejny pocałunek. Hiddleston czuł jak z każdym krokiem w stronę sypialni jego pożądanie rośnie i rośnie, niemal rozsadzając go od środka. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy czuł się tak ostatni raz. Zazwyczaj zabierało mu dużo czasu porzucenie swojego skrępowania i zatracenie się w przyjemności. Kiedy całował go Chris, Tom ulegał w jednej sekundzie jego czarowi i rozpływał się w tych silnych ramionach.

– Masz ładną sypialnię – wymruczał Chris, stopą zamykając za nimi drzwi. Nawet, jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka sypialnia Toma wydawała się typowo babska, to wielkie łóżko z wygodnym materacem rekompensowało tą wadę.

Tom sięgnął po krótki pocałunek i zaraz potem odwrócił się tyłem do Chrisa. Thor oblizał usta i nie chcąc tracić czasu zaczął ściągać z siebie spodnie. Tom natomiast zaskakująco szybko wyszperał z jednego z kartonów olejek do ciała i w roztargnieniu rzucił go na pościel. Kiedy znów spojrzał na Chrisa, ten był już zupełnie nagi. Tom nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego cudownych mięśni, zapewne latami wyrabianych na siłowni. Zupełnie automatycznie spojrzenie Hiddlestona ześlizgnęło się z klatki piersiowej Chrisa, na jego brzuch a potem na dużego, wyprężonego penisa. Tom niemal zamruczał ze szczęścia.

– Chodź tutaj – zachęcił, siadając na łóżku i ponownie wyciągając ręce w stronę Chrisa.

Spodnie Toma zostały z niego niemal zdarte a razem z nimi również bielizna. Chris nie wydawał się spokojnym kochankiem i na tą chwilę nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Obaj pragnęli jak najszybciej posiąść się nawzajem i nawet, jeśli po mocnym uścisku dłoni Chrisa zostaną na biodrach Toma lekkie ślady, w tej chwili to nie było ważne.

Chris całował, masował, podszczypywał i droczył się, wyrywając z ust Toma nieziemskie, pełne przyjemności dźwięki.

Tom poddawał się z ochotą wprawnym dłoniom, wyginał się mrucząc i niemal do krwi zadrapał plecy Chrisa, kiedy jego naprężona męskość wreszcie znalazła się na swoim miejscu.

– Krzycz Thor, kiedy będziesz dochodził – szepnął w pewnym momencie Chris. Tom, targany całą masą uczuć ledwo zrozumiał, o co chodziło.

– Jesteś wariatem – parsknął, próbując jednocześnie śmiać się i jęczeć z przyjemności.

Nawet, jeśli Chris naprawdę był wariatem, Tom i tak wykrzyczał „Thor" i na pewno pół okolicy mogło to usłyszeć.

Cdn.

Poproszę, bardzo ładnie o kilka komentarzy. Bez tego, ani rusz! :D


	2. aka gdyby kózka nie

**Uwaga:** Pojawia się coraz więcej postaci i niedługo pewnie będzie można ujrzeć zarys fabuły nieco wykraczającej poza zwykłego Hiddleswortha. Co za tym idzie, poproszę o komentarze. Nie ma komentarzy, nie ma następnego rozdziału **:D** Opowiadanie jest pisane dla mojego uke i publikowanie go tutaj oraz udostępnianie innym nie jest moim celem.

* * *

Część druga:  
_aka gdyby kózka nie… / dlaczego należy hejcić poniedziałki_

/

Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego przypadało akurat na trzeciego września, ściślej mówiąc, na poniedziałek. Poniedziałek, podczas którego większość uczniów próbowała zaleczyć kaca giganta i ani myślała, by zrywać się rankiem z łóżek a co dopiero gnać do znienawidzonej szkoły, pod krawatem.

Mark nie wiedział do końca czy lubi szkołę czy nie. Z jednej strony uwielbiał się uczyć, co było naprawdę niespotykanym podejściem wśród młodzieży dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Pochłaniał wiedzę z zakresu fizyki, biologii i matematyki niczym sucha gąbka wodę. Ale tak jak medal ma dwie strony a kij dwa końce, tak szkoła miała też swoją złą część. Nieprzyjemną i wyjątkowo okrutną, bardzo mocno odciskającą swoje piętno na Marku.

Ciężko być kujonem w liceum. Mark tęsknił za zajęciami, zadaniami domowymi, projektami i konkursami szkolnymi, ale gdy trzeciego września pomyślał, że znów zostanie oblany sokiem, zwyzywany i zapewne ograbiony z kieszonkowego, chęć do życia zgasła w nim niczym iskierka na wietrze.

Mark nie miał przyjaciół odkąd tylko pamiętał. Jako dziecko, jeszcze kilkuletni przedszkolak był bardzo agresywny. Mieszkał wtedy z obojgiem rodziców w Minnesocie, nie pamiętał dokładnie gdzie, ale wiedział doskonale, że pobił tam dwójkę rówieśników i nauczycielkę. Podobno wpadł w taki szał, że zdemolował też pół głównej sali w przedszkolu.

Mark wcale tego nie pamiętał.

Potem przeprowadzili się do Kansas, do dziadków od strony mamy. Marka wysłali tam na leczenie. Chodził do psychologa dwa razy w tygodniu i jakoś zdołał opanować swój gniew, chociaż nigdy nie poznał jego przyczyny.

W Kansas niemal zabił swojego kolegę z klasy – czego też nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ten ukradł mu nową grę i nie chciał oddać. Mark miał wtedy dwanaście lat i toczono przeciwko niemu proces. Po procesie, jego rodzice rozstali się i Mark został z ojcem.

Samotny rodzic nie ma lekko, toteż Mark nie odwiedził już nigdy ani psychologa, ani Kansas. Przeniósł się razem z ojcem do South End i już od pięciu lat pilnował się na każdym kroku, byle tylko znów nie dać się ponieść. Dostał na tym punkcie swoistej obsesji, podświadomie przerażony tym, że jeśli jeszcze raz kogoś skrzywdzi ojciec też się od niego odwróci.

To co, że za każdym razem, kiedy jego rówieśnicy wyśmiewali się z niego albo spłukiwali mu głowę w szkolnej ubikacji miał ochotę im przywalić. Nie mógł, nie dałby rady, gdyby ojciec go zostawił. Dlatego też rankiem, w poniedziałek trzeciego września Mark wstał o siódmej, umył się, ubrał i zjadł śniadanie a potem, ze spuszczoną głową i przykurczonymi ramionami ruszył w stronę ukochanej szkoły i znienawidzonych uczniów.

Może chociaż ich nowy wychowawca, luizjański nauczyciel angielskiego okaże się przyjemnym człowiekiem?

/

Tom skrzywił się, kiedy do jego wrażliwych uszu dobiegł irytujący dźwięk budzika z komórki. Wysunął jedną rękę spod kokonu, jaki utworzyła dookoła niego kołdra i spróbował wymacać urządzenie na oślep. Bezskutecznie.

Dopiero po minutowej szamotaninie Tom dosięgnął do telefonu i wyłączył natrętne pikanie. Podczas samego procesu zdążył się jednak, na nieszczęście, obudzić.

– Dzisiaj poniedziałek – mruknął sam do siebie, nadal rozespanym głosem, ale mimo tego usiadł na łóżku i przeciągnął się. Pół nocy nie mógł zasnąć, zdenerwowany dzisiejszym dniem. Spotkanie z nowymi uczniami zawsze, ale to zawsze było stresujące. Tom nie miał pojęcia jak młodzież go przyjmie i czy w ogóle będą potrafili się jakoś dogadać.

„Trzymaj kciuki…" – wystukał na klawiaturze telefonu i wysłał porannego sms'a do Sygin.

Miał cichą nadzieję, że przyjaciółka odsypia kaca, i że ją obudził.

Hiddleston spojrzał na swoją wypucowaną kolekcję figurek stojącą na półce i uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie niedzielny poranek. W nocy jego Thor był naprawdę gwałtowny i porywczy, ale rankiem, kiedy leżeli nago w łóżku, palił się ze wstydu. Tom prawie się roześmiał, przypominając sobie zawstydzenie Chrisa. To było po prostu zbyt rozkoszne i Hiddleston żałował, że nie zrobił sobie pamiątkowego zdjęcia.

Chris został na śniadanie i pochwalił doskonałe omlety, które Tom przyrządził z tego, co akurat miał w lodówce. (A nie było tego wiele.) Potem oboje łyknęli po ibupromie i rozstali się, odpowiednio jak na świeżo upieczonych kochanków przystało, speszeni.

Chris pocałował Toma na do widzenia, już nie tak zaborczo jak sobotniej nocy, ale z równym zapałem i uczuciem. Hiddleston nie oponował i tylko jakaś mała część jego świadomości zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy.

Oboje obiecali sobie spotkanie w Wesołym Knucie w przyszłą sobotę a potem Chris ostatecznie wyszedł i Tom zamknął za nim drzwi na klucz.

Całą niedzielę Hiddleston spędził myśląc o Thorze i obgadując go razem z Sygin przez Skype'a.

/

Tom dotarł do szkoły prawie spóźniony. Bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć, że w South End nie było ani metra ani tramwajów, o taksówkach nie wspominając. Tom nie wiedział, o których godzinach oraz jakimi trasami jeżdżą tutejsze autobusy, więc ten środek transportu też pozostawał poza jego zasięgiem.

Hiddleston, biegnąc na złamanie karku przez całe centrum miasteczka obiecał sobie solennie zakup roweru, kiedy tylko dostanie pierwszą wypłatę. Nie miał złudzeń, co do tego, że nie będzie go stać na samochód. Jakikolwiek.

O siódmej pięćdziesiąt pięć Tom stanął przed budynkiem szkoły. Kiedy przyszedł tutaj po raz pierwszy, w zeszły piątek, cały ten kompleks nie wydawał się tak imponujący jak w tej chwili. Jeszcze trzy dni temu parking świecił pustkami a na małym placyku przed wejściem nie było nikogo. Tym razem Tom stanął naprzeciwko całej chmary uczniów witających się po wakacjach. Jedni stali w małych grupkach, inni biegli do swoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci i hałaśliwi. Tom poczuł, jak jabłko, które zjadł na śniadanie odbija się echem w jego brzuchu.

Cholera, to nie był dobry czas na tremę. Nawet, jeśli byłaby to trema w stu procentach uzasadniona, to Tom wiedział, że jeśli dzieciaki wyczują jego słabość, będzie po nim. Uczono go na studiach, jak stawiać czoła młodzieży, jak robić odpowiednie, dobre, pierwsze wrażenie po to, by uzyskać szacunek uczniów już na starcie. Tyle, że teoria pozostawała teorią a Tom nie miał okazji do częstych praktyk.

– Pan Hiddleston, tak? – Tom podskoczył z wrażenia i spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził przyjazny głos.

Mężczyzna, który do niego zagadał był dość wysoki, z włosami zgolonymi na centymetr długości. Wyglądał na przyjaznego, prostodusznego człowieka, na którym można polegać. Jednocześnie Tom w jego spojrzeniu dojrzał lata doświadczenia i ogrom wiedzy, której on sam, być może nie posiadał aż tak wiele.

– Zgadza się, a pan to…? – Tom posłał nowemu znajomemu sympatyczny uśmiech.

– Clark Gregg – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – Jestem nauczycielem samoobrony i wychowania fizycznego. Wiele o tobie słyszałem od naszego dyrektora, stąd miło mi cię poznać osobiście.

– Ah, przyjemność po mojej stronie – mruknął Tom. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuł się trochę onieśmielony. Clark roztaczał dookoła siebie aurę kogoś, komu należy okazywać szacunek i pokorę.

– Wyglądasz na zagubionego, Tom. Może mógłbym oprowadzić cię po szkole i South End? Dojeżdżam tutaj z Allouez i do dwunastej nie jeżdżą w tamtą stronę autobusy, więc mam trochę czasu, jeśli miałbyś ochotę.

Clark spojrzał na Toma tak dobrodusznie, że ten niemal zgodził się na propozycję. W ostatniej chwili Hiddleston przypomniał sobie o tym, że przecież umówił się już na zwiedzanie okolicy z Chrisem. Byłoby szkoda zrezygnować z wspólnych chwil z kochankiem w tak prosty sposób. Tom nie chciał udawać fałszywej niewiedzy albo zaskoczenia, kłamstwa w związku – nawet, jeśli to, co mieli nie było jeszcze związkiem a jedynie relacją pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi – nigdy nie wychodziły na dobre. Clark musiał wyczuć coś w jego postawie albo zauważyć po minie, ale zaśmiał się życzliwie.

– Widzę, że musisz to przemyśleć – powiedział swobodnie, przyjacielsko. – Gdybyś zechciał przespacerować się po mieście, to po rozpoczęciu będę w pokoju nauczycielskim.

– Eh, um… Dziękuję? – Tom nie miał bladego pojęcia jak powinien zareagować. Uśmiechnął się nieco niezręcznie i podrapał ręką po karku. Naprawdę, Clark Gregg był przedziwnym człowiekiem i Tom odprowadzał go wzrokiem dopóki ten nie zniknął w tłumie uczniów wchodzących do szkoły.

Kiedy po całej placówce rozległ się głośny, wibrujący dzwonek Tom uświadomił sobie, że właśnie spóźnia się na rozpoczęcie i w dodatku nie ma bladego pojęcia gdzie się ono dokładnie odbywa.

Hiddleston już miał zacząć panikować, że o jasna cholera, jak można się tak zbłaźnić w pierwszy dzień pracy, kiedy nagle zobaczył jednego z uczniów, biegnącego w stronę szkoły. Tom westchnął w duchu, przynajmniej nie on jeden wejdzie na rozpoczęcie modnie spóźniony. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, podążył zaraz za biegnącym chłopakiem.

Może jeszcze zdąży przed dyrektorem.

/

Tom po raz pierwszy miał okazję zobaczyć szkolną aulę. Nie była, co prawda tak duża, jak ta w szkole średniej w Nowym Orleanie, ale na potrzeby placówki była doskonała. Odpowiednio przestronna, ze sceną w centrum i fotelami dla każdego ucznia. Tom pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby tu kiedyś wystawić jakąś sztukę i może zebrać przy tej okazji pieniądze dla jakiejś fundacji. Oczywiście, jeśli tylko znajdą się chętni do pomocy uczniowie.

Na całe szczęście Hiddleston nie wszedł do auli jako ostatni, udało mu się prześlizgnąć do środka razem z kilkoma uczniami i chyba jedną nauczycielką. Tom nie miał okazji odezwać się do niej słowem, kobieta od razu zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie rzędu.

Oczywiście, Hiddleston został wywołany przez dyrektora Jacksona i chcąc nie chcąc, musiał wyjść na sam środek sceny.

– Pan Hiddleston od dzisiaj będzie uczył w naszej szkole angielskiego – zaczął dyrektor. Rosły, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, który z twarzy wyglądał na poważnego i surowego. Tom poznał go w piątek i od piątku czuł się przy nim w jakiś niewypowiedziany sposób zagrożony.

– Z powodu emerytury pana Surmana, przejmie też patronat nad kółkiem literackim – dodał S. Jackson i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Toma. – Chciałby pan powiedzieć coś uczniom?

Tom spojrzał na dyrektora z paniką. Że co? Że powiedzieć coś _przed całą szkołą_!? Tom nie był przygotowany na takie wariacje. Poczuł jak jego brzuch skręca się w bolesny supeł, ręce zaczynają się pocić a myśli uciekają z głowy, zostawiając w niej okropną, przerażającą pustkę. W duchu Tom pomyślał, że nigdy nie wybaczy dyrektorowi tej zdrady.

Mimo tego Hiddleston skinął niepewnie głową i kiedy dyrektor ustąpił mu miejsca, podszedł do mównicy. Odkaszlnął i uśmiechnął się do uczniów w bardzo nerwowy, rozkojarzony sposób.

– Jestem niezmiernie zaszczycony – zaczął, modląc się w myślach by jego język nie poplątał się w takiej chwili – mogąc pracować w waszej szkole.

Tom zacisnął mocniej dłonie na drewnianej mównicy i ze źle zamaskowaną paniką rozejrzał się po auli. W pewnym momencie – mógł przysiąc! – wśród uczniów dostrzegł Chrisa, ale kiedy chciał wrócić do niego wzrokiem już nie potrafił go znaleźć. Hiddleston westchnął w duchu i wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek. Musiał wziąć się w garść inaczej cała szkoła będzie stroiła sobie z niego żarty aż do końca jego kariery w South End.

– Jak wiecie, przyjechałem tutaj z Nowego Orleanu. Myślę, że całe South End już o tym wie. Moje nieudane zdjęcie jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazło się w czwartkowym wydaniu gazety codziennej – kontynuował, odpowiednio modulując głosem.

Tłum przebywający na auli wydał z siebie coś na kształt zbiorowego chichotu i Tom poczuł się odrobinę bardziej komfortowo.

– Całe szczęście, że przed przyjazdem tutaj ściąłem włosy, przynajmniej wyglądam teraz jak człowiek. – Kolejna, rozbawiona reakcja uczniów upewniła Hiddlestona w przekonaniu, że manipulowanie tłumem wcale nie jest takie trudne. Wystarczy tylko mieć odpowiedni dystans do siebie i sytuacji.

– South End jest pięknym miastem, położonym w pięknej okolicy. Mam ogromne szczęście, dostałem bowiem szansę zamieszkania tutaj i bycia częścią tutejszej społeczności. Żywię wielką nadzieję, że przyjmiecie mnie otwarcie, zarówno jako skromnego nauczyciela języka angielskiego jak i waszego sąsiada – zakończył Tom, tym razem uśmiechając się już dużo pewniej.

Hiddleston skinął głową w ramach zakończenia tej krótkiej, niespodziewanej przemowy i odsunął się, posłusznie ustępując miejsca Jacksonowi. Serce nadal biło mu tak, jakby biegło w maratonie a ręce stały się nieprzyjemnie chłodne i śliskie, ale dał radę. Tom był z siebie dumny, lecz kiedy tylko zszedł ze sceny i opadł na fotel, odetchnął z niewypowiedzianą ulgą. Przeżył rozpoczęcie, czyli pół stresu za nim.

/

Mark czuł, jak nieprzyjemna gula rośnie w jego gardle, kiedy dyrektor nakazał wszystkim przejście do klas i odebranie od nauczycieli indywidualnych planów lekcji. Z całych swoich sił próbował przełamać wszelkie prawa fizyki i chociaż na kilka minut stać się niewidzialnym, ale świat chyba był przeciwko niemu. Mark czuł spojrzenia swoich rówieśników na plecach, wiedział, że kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, znów padnie ofiarą okrutnych żartów.

To zdecydowanie nie był jego dobry dzień. Nie dość, że o mało co nie spóźnił się na rozpoczęcie, to podczas szalonego biegu zgubił swój ulubiony zegarek z komiksowym Hulkiem. Dostał go na czternaste urodziny, kiedy jego ojciec miał jeszcze stałą i w miarę dobrze płatną pracę. Mark wiedział, że kiedy będzie wracał do domu, już go nie znajdzie.

– O, patrzcie kogo niesie! Łamaga!

Mark zatrzymał się w połowie korytarza i zacisnął oczy. Zbyt dobrze znał ten głos, znienawidzony głos, który zawsze zwiastował nadejście nieprzyjemnych rzeczy.

– Mówiłem ci Chris, że warto dzisiaj przyjść do budy?

Kiedy odwrócił się do tyłu, przed nim stała już połowa drużyny futbolowej. Kapitan Chris, zastępca kapitana, też Chris, Jaremy, Ray, Tadanobu i Josh – sześć chodzących i gadających koszmarów Marka Ruffalo.

– Zdaje się, że mamy kolejny rok na zabawę z naszym ukochanym kolegą, co nie? – Mruknął Josh, wywołując śmiech swoich przyjaciół. Mark wzdrygnął się i cofnął o krok, wywołując kolejną, żywą reakcję.

– Ojej, mały Łamaga się przestraszył? – Zaczął Drugi Chris, Chris Evans, zastępca kapitana Chrisa Hemswortha. Gdyby Mark prowadził jakieś rankingi ten właśnie chłopak wylądowałby na samym szczycie. Ruffalo widział w jego oczach dziwny smutek, kiedy Evans naśmiewał się z niego. Po za tym, kiedy zastępca kapitana był w pobliżu, reszta drużyny ograniczała się tylko do słownych zaczepek.

Mark zacisnął pięści i zęby, i postanowił przeczekać najgorsze.

– Co robisz taką minę, Łamago? Myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami. – Tym razem grę podjął Tadanobu, z pochodzenia chińczyk, ale od dwóch pokoleń jego rodzina mieszkała w South End. Mark dowiedział się tego, robiąc za niego drzewo genealogiczne.

Tadanobu podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na głowie. Mark, w miarę możliwości, skulił się jeszcze bardziej i pozwolił chińczykowi rozczochrać swoje do tej pory, nienagannie ułożone włosy.

– Widzę, że się dobrze bawicie, chłopcy?

Mark miał ochotę skakać ze szczęścia, kiedy pani Smulders, nauczycielka francuskiego i hiszpańskiego pojawiła się na korytarzu. Może na tym świecie istniały jeszcze jakieś dobre siły, które miały go w swojej opiece.

– Nic takiego, pani profesor – odezwał się Pierwszy Chris, dyktator, jak zawsze ratujący swoją grupę z opresji. – Chcieliśmy się tylko przywitać z naszym kumplem. Spotkaliśmy go przypadkiem w drodze do klasy.

Cobie Smulders, szczupła, miła kobieta z brązowymi włosami spiętymi klamrą z tyłu głowy była w tej szkole chyba jedyną osobą, która przejmowała się Markiem. W niewielkim stopniu, ale to zawsze było coś, przynajmniej dla Ruffalo. I nawet jeśli profesor Smulders niekoniecznie zależało na samym Marku, to przynajmniej miała oczy szeroko otwarte na wszelkie przejawy uczniowskiej niesprawiedliwości.

– Hemsworth, dlaczego nie widziałam cię na rozpoczęciu? – Zapytała podejrzliwie Smulders. Mark widział, jak Chris uśmiecha się w głupkowaty sposób i pociera ręką kark.

– Widzi pani, ja naprawdę chciałem zdążyć na rozpoczęcie, ale mój pies…

– Dobrze, niech będzie – przerwała niemal natychmiast nauczycielka. – Mam serdecznie dość słuchania tych twoich wyssanych z palca wymówek. Dzisiaj ci się jeszcze upiecze, ale kiedy następnym razem złapię cię na spóźnieniu odpracujesz pomagając naszemu woźnemu po lekcjach. Zrozumiałeś, Hemsworth?

Cała grupka wydała z siebie niezadowolony jęk, ale ich lider nie wypadł ze swojej roli niewiniątka.

– Tak jest, pani Smulders! – Odpowiedział energicznie Chris.

– No, to skoro się zrozumieliśmy zmykajcie do klasy – mruknęła jeszcze nauczycielka.

Mark dziękował jej w duchu za to, że została jeszcze chwilę i przypilnowała przeklętych futbolistów do momentu, w którym drzwi do klasy zatrzasnęły się za ostatnim z nich.

– A z tobą co? – Smulders zwróciła się w jego stronę.

– Chy… Chyba odbiorę swój plan w sekretariacie, jeśli mogę? – Wyjąkał nieskładnie Ruffalo. Cobie westchnęła ciężko, to zadziwiające, jak bardzo nauczyciele mieli związane ręce w takich momentach jak ten.

– W porządku Mark. Może powinieneś ochłonąć w toalecie? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

– Tak zrobię.

/

Tom wszedł do klasy fizycznej spóźniony o dobre dwie minuty. Przez to, że nie stawił się w sekretariacie przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem na auli, musiał odebrać plany lekcji później. Oczywiście, jak to on, po drodze zgubił się w labiryncie korytarzy i gdyby nie Clark prawdopodobnie dotarcie do klasy zajęłoby mu więcej niż siedem minut.

Tom cieszył się, że uczniowie zostali w środku i postanowili nie uciekać z ostatniej części rozpoczęcia. Tej, dla której ruszali się dzisiaj z domów, bo Hiddleston od dawna wiedział, że w pierwszy dzień po zakończeniu wakacji chodzi tylko o odebranie rozkładówek.

– Witajcie – zaczął, wchodząc do środka i nawet nie spoglądając na uczniów. Stres uderzył w niego z nową siłą, w dodatku za nic nie chciał odpuścić. Tom niemalże upuścił karteczki z planami lekcji, kiedy stawał za wielkim, drewnianym biurkiem.

– Wiem, że to dziwne, że anglista przynosi wam plany lekcji – zaczął, próbując trochę rozbawić młodzież, mimo tego, nadal nie patrzył na klasę. – Ale ja jestem zaskoczony tak samo jak wy, więc miejmy już to z głowy. Na pewno nie chcecie tracić całego przedpołudnia w szkole.

Uczniowie nie roześmiali się, ale zgodnie przytaknęli nauczycielowi. Tom odetchnął głęboko i podniósł głowę, by popatrzeć na uczniów.

Wtedy go zobaczył.

Thora.

To znaczy, Chrisa. Siedział na końcu klasy, tuż przy oknie, otoczony grupką swoich przyjaciół. Wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, ba! Chris wyglądał dokładnie tak jak Tom, czyli jak ktoś, komu właśnie objawili się kosmici, w dodatku tacy z zielonymi różkami i rurkami do wysysania mózgów.

Hiddleston z trudem powstrzymał nawałnicę myśli, która gwałtownie zalała jego umysł. Odstawił wszystkie pytania na bok –jak to możliwe? Naprawdę przespał się z _uczniem!?_ – i nieobecnym wzrokiem jeszcze raz omiótł klasę.

– Zacznijmy więc – mruknął, dość niezręcznie.

Tom nie wiedział, jak to zrobił, ale zmusił się do rozdawania uczniom ich planów. Udało mu się nie pomylić żadnego nazwiska, ani nie zająknąć. Do czasu.

– Chris… – Zaczął Tom i o wiele za długo wpatrywał się w zadrukowaną kartkę papieru. – Chris Hemsworth.

Tom obawiał się spojrzeć w stronę swojegosobotniego kochanka. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, co powinien myśleć o tej sytuacji a co dopiero, jak z niej wybrnąć. Mimo tego, automatycznie podniósł głowę i spojrzał. Chris wydawał się już otrząsnąć z nieoczekiwanego szoku i dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę nauczycielskiego biurka.

– Twój plan – mruknął Tom, uciekając wzrokiem, kiedy Chris na niego spojrzał.

– Chyba musimy porozmawiać – wyszeptał Chris, ledwo poruszając wargami i upewniając się, że oprócz Toma nikt go nie usłyszał.

Hiddleston rozszerzył oczy w gniewie. Oczywiście, że musieli porozmawiać. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zrujnowanie kariery. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że nowy anglista z Luizjany jest gejem i w dodatku poderwał ucznia!

Tom czując, że zaraz śniadanie i niedzielna kolacja podejdą mu do gardła, zacisnął rękę na brzuchu. Pozbierał się do kupy i rozdał pozostałe plany lekcji, usilnie próbując nie patrzeć na Chrisa i nie zemdleć z wrażenia.

**cdn. **

**Tekst nie widział bety. **Jeśli wyłapaliście jakieś błędy będę wdzięczna za wytknięcie ich :D

Bez komentarzy nie ma rozdziałów i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


	3. aka dać dziecku pistolet

Shit just get real. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

* * *

_Część trzecia_

_dać dziecku pistolet aka dobre strony szkolnych łazienek_

/

Tom był na skraju wybuchu. Czuł się jak chodząca na dwóch nogach bomba zegarowa, od której zgubił się licznik. Był rozwścieczony i rozżalony, ale przede wszystkim przerażony tym, co zrobił i tym, jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Sypianie z własnym uczniem było niedopuszczalne, niemoralne i niesamowicie przyjemne, ale Hiddleston nie powinien myśleć o tym w ten sposób.

Przestępstwa dokonano i teraz trzeba ukryć, zatrzeć i zniszczyć wszelkie dowody. Bez względu na to, jak bolesny będzie to proces.

Tom wyglądał jakby ktoś kazał mu połknąć kij od miotły; sztywny, wyprostowany, z napiętymi mięśniami i zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi, szedł przez korytarz szkolny. Tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się od biegu, od dogonienia Chrisa i wyładowania na nim wszystkich złych emocji. W obecności uczniów i grona pedagogicznego. Tymczasem Chris okazał się niezgorszym aktorem.

Zaraz po wyjściu z klasy Hemsworth przyłączył się do swoich przyjaciół z drużyny futbolowej i zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Tom nie wiedział dlaczego, ale samo patrzenie na śmiejącego się Chrisa wywoływało w nim złość. Jak mógł czuć się swobodnie w takiej chwili? Czy te wszystkie problemy, jakie na nich spadną nic dla niego nie znaczyły? Hiddleston dziękował bogom, kiedy wreszcie Chris odłączył się od reszty chłopaków i wszedł do męskiej toalety.

Szkolny kibel nie był, co prawda wymarzonym miejscem na poważną rozmowę dwóch kochanków, ale za to jako tło dla rozwścieczonych wrzasków i niemalże-rękoczynów nadawał się idealnie. Tom podążył za swoim Thorem ledwo potrafiąc się opanować. Kiedy tylko drzwi do łazienki zamknęły się za nim Hiddleston odnalazł wzrokiem swój cel.

Chris był jak mysz zapędzona do kąta przez kota. Opierał się o środkową umywalkę, a kiedy tylko zauważył swojego kochanka, odwrócił się twarzą do niego i cofnął o kilka kroków. Tom wyglądał jak uosobienie furii w garniturze i Chris podświadomie czuł, że bitwy, która za chwilę się rozpocznie, nie wygra.

– Ty… – Zaczął, syczącym, pełnym napięcia i emocji głosem Tom. Zbliżył się do Chrisa tylko o kilka kroków. – Ty! Jak mogłeś mnie tak…

Hiddleston zaciął się w połowie. Co chciał powiedzieć? Że niby to Chris _wykorzystał _jego? Nikt nie uwierzy w takie zeznanie, w końcu to Tom był starszy. I był nauczycielem. Na bogów, na pewno oskarżą go o pedofilię. Łazienka nagle wydała mu się o wiele za mała a białe kafelki zaczęły niebezpiecznie przypominać te w zakładach psychiatrycznych.

– Koniec. To jest definitywny koniec, Hemsworth. Nie będzie żadnego spotkania w Wesołym Knucie ani nigdzie indziej. – Tom trząsł się od tłumionego gniewu bardziej niż chciał to przyznać. Nie szukał kontaktu wzrokowego z Chrisem, właściwie nawet na niego nie patrzył.

– Dlaczego? – Chris wyglądał i brzmiał jak zbity szczeniak. – Przecież w niedzielę…

Tom miał ochotę wyć do księżyca. Czy naprawdę w sobotni wieczór Chris był aż tak głupi a on po prostu tego nie zauważył? (To na pewno przez alkohol.)

– Jak to, „dlaczego"!? – Bomba w końcu wybuchła. – Bo jestem nauczycielem a ty uczniem, idioto! To się nie może udać! To nie miało prawa się wydarzyć i najlepiej będzie, jeśli oboje o tym zapomnimy, natychmiast!

– Nie chcę o tym zapominać! – Chris nieświadomie podniósł głos, ale szybko zorientował się w swoim błędzie.

– Musisz! Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, masz zapomnieć! Poprzedni weekend nie istniał, nigdy go nie było! Nie znasz mnie, ani ja nie znam ciebie i wcale się nie uprawialiśmy dzikiego seksu – ciągnął dalej Tom, krzycząc coraz głośniej, aż w końcu zapowietrzył się i zamilkł.

Cisza, która zapanowała w łazience wwiercała się w uszy. Chris mógł niemalże gołym okiem dostrzec przepaść, która nagle utworzyła się między nim a Tomem.

– Kiedy ja cię kocham – powiedział pełnym żałości głosem Hemsworth.

– Nie bądź głupi – warknął w odpowiedzi Tom. – To wszystko będzie i tak moją winą. Jestem nauczycielem i nigdy nie powinienem był zapraszać cię do mojego domu. Zauroczyłeś się i wmawiasz sobie, że kochasz swojego anglistę. Ale to jest koniec, Hemsworth. Koniec. Pójdziesz napić się z przyjaciółmi, wyrwiesz jakąś dziewczynę w twoim wieku i zapomnisz.

Tom spojrzał w lustro, byle tylko nie patrzeć w tym momencie na Chrisa. Zobaczył więc siebie, bladego, z trzęsącym się podbródkiem i zaczerwienionymi, szklącymi się oczami. Ten widok na moment odebrał mu mowę. Czy to była wściekłość, czy rozpacz?

– To nie jest twoja wina! To ja do ciebie zagadałem i przeze mnie się upiliśmy i… – Chris zaczął żywo gestykulować. W tej chwili zrobiłby wszystko, żeby znów pocałować Toma i znów móc rozkoszować się jego delikatnym ciałem.

– Skończ z tym! – Krzyknął Tom. Gniew na nowo zaczął rodzić się w jego piersi i nic nie mogło już tego powstrzymać. – Jesteś tylko głupim szczylem, gówniarzem, który nie ma bladego pojęcia o życiu. To ja owinąłem sobie ciebie dookoła palca tylko dlatego, że się _nudziłem_. Chciałem cię mieć i miałem. Teraz to już przeszłość.

Chris spoglądał na Toma niedowierzającym wzrokiem i Hiddleston musiał zebrać się w sobie, by zrobić to, co należało. Nawet, jeśli potem do końca życia będzie czuł się jak ktoś, kto kopał szczeniaczki.

– To był jednonocny wyskok Hemsworth – kontynuował Tom, tak samo wściekłym głosem. – Niczego do ciebie nie czuję, nie pamiętam nawet jak masz na imię. A co najważniejsze, nie zamierzam przez kogoś takiego jak ty tracić swojej ciepłej posadki. Rozumiemy się?

Chris wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie dostał czymś ciężkim w brzuch i Tom nagle poczuł się jeszcze bardziej winny. Mimo tego postanowił dalej grać. Byłoby źle, gdyby w kolejnym wydaniu gazety miejskiej na główniej stronie pojawił się nagłówek: „Nauczyciel z Luizjany pedofilem!"

Hiddleston odetchnął głęboko, podszedł do Chrisa i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i tylko bogowie wiedzą, jak dużo samokontroli kosztowało go utrzymanie tego pozornego spokoju.

– Rozumiemy się? – Powtórzył, oczekując twierdzącej odpowiedzi. – Od tego momentu jestem tylko nauczycielem angielskiego a ty tylko uczniem. Nic nas nigdy nie łączyło, nie łączy i nie będzie łączyć.

– Tak. – Chris nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak zaciśnięte jest jego gardło. Za to był boleśnie świadom tego, że jego marzenia razem z sercem i uczuciami zostały spłukane w szkolnym kiblu i płyną właśnie rurociągami.

Tom wypuścił powietrze z płuc i pozwolił ramionom opaść. Nerwy nadal utrzymywały jego organizm w bardzo nieprzyjemnym stanie, ale w tej chwili nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie zrelaksować się do końca tego miesiąca, ale przynajmniej kwestię z Chrisem miał już wyjaśnioną. Zapomną o sobie i wszystko będzie w porządku.

– W takim razie – zaczął beznamiętnie Hiddleston. – Do widzenia.

– Zaczekaj. – Tom zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi i odwrócił się, zaniepokojony. – Jeśli nikt się o nas nie dowie, jeśli będziemy się widywać w sekrecie…

– Nie! Nie, nie, nie. – Tom pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi. – Jesteś zbyt beznadziejny w łóżku, żeby ryzykować tak dużo.

Chris skrzywił się i Tom po raz pierwszy zobaczył w jego oczach rozdrażnienie. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że to nie światło łazienkowej żarówki odbija się w jego spojrzeniu, tylko prawdziwa, gwałtowna burza, pełna piorunów. Wrażenie minęło tak nagle, jak się pojawiło i Tom uświadomił sobie, że zbyt długo patrzył na Chrisa.

– Jesteś paskudnym kłamcą, Tom – zaczął Hemsworth, również dając się ponieść emocjom. – Rozumiem, że jesteś przerażony tym wszystkim, ale hej! Dogadywaliśmy się świetnie w ten weekend i nawet mamy wspólne hobby i w ogóle! Dlaczego chcesz nas tak od razu skreślać, co?

– Ponieważ tego oczekuje społeczeństwo! – Tom nie wiedział skąd taki argument przyszedł mu na myśl ani tym bardziej, dlaczego go wykrzyczał. Miał przecież grać poważnego.

– Zawsze robisz to, czego oczekuje społeczeństwo? – Chris spojrzał na niego uważnie a potem _zrozumiał. _– Czyli, że nikt nie wie, że jesteś gejem, tak?

Tom poczuł jak blednie jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał dyskutować na ten temat, nie chciał, żeby ten temat w ogóle się pojawił.

– I lepiej, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział – uciął ostro Tom.

– Jesteś tchórzem – w głosie Chrisa pojawiło się niedowierzanie i nutka rozbawienia a przynajmniej tak odebrał to Hiddleston i to rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej.

– Przynajmniej dobrze prosperującym tchórzem – sarknął Tom w odpowiedzi, mrużąc oczy jak prawdziwy drapieżnik. Przez moment Chris miał wrażenie, że zaraz oboje rzucą się sobie do gardeł. Gniew, wściekłość i niechęć, jaka skumulowała się pomiędzy nimi była silniejsza nawet od namiętności sobotniego wieczoru. Hemsworth był tym wszystkim przerażony, ale wiedział, że w pełni odczuje to wszystko dopiero, kiedy wróci do domu.

Chris prychnął, chociaż właściwie mógłby po prostu pozwolić swojemu angliście wyjść, ale poddawanie się nie leżało w jego naturze. Tak samo Tom nie zamierzał oddawać nikomu ostatniego zdania w tej kwestii.

– Masz coś jeszcze do dodania, Hemsworth? Czy może powinienem zawiadomić policję o tym, że w Wesołym Knucie sprzedają alkohol nieletnim? – Hiddleston wiedział, że to cios poniżej pasa, ale nikt nigdy nie mówił, że musi grać fair, prawda?

Tom z uśmiechem spoglądał w gniewne oczy Chrisa. Nie musiał się wysilać, żeby dla Hemswortha wyglądać na podstępnego, kłamliwego człowieka, który wykorzystuje innych dla własnych potrzeb a potem porzuca bez oglądania się za siebie. Chris długo na niego spoglądał a Tom mówił i mówił, sarkastycznie, bezdusznie i okrutnie. Zamilkł dopiero wtedy, kiedy uznał, że Hemsworth dostatecznie uwierzył w jego wersję przypadków.

Wersję, która zakładała, że to Chris został w podstępny sposób uwiedziony, wykorzystany a teraz, właśnie w tej chwili, musi pogodzić się z byciem porzuconym.

– Trzymaj gębę na kłódkę, Hemsworth i więcej nie wchodźmy sobie w drogę – dodał na końcu Tom, uśmiechając się oślizgle. Ręce przestały mu się trząść już jakąś chwilę temu i teraz wyglądał jak uosobienie niechcianych, nielubianych cech.

– Niech ci będzie, Tom – szepnął Chris cały czas bijąc się z myślami. Słowa Hiddlestona wyrywały w jego uczuciach ogromne dziury, które promieniowały tępym bólem rozchodzącym się powoli po całej jego klatce piersiowej. Chris czuł jak zaczyna boleć go gardło i miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila a będzie miał również problemy z oddychaniem. Chciał się jak najszybciej wydostać ze szkolnej łazienki, pobiec do domu i… Chris sam nie wiedział, co zrobi. Płakanie w poduszkę i jedzenie lodów było zbyt babskie i zostawiłoby dodatkową rysę na jego męskiej dumie.

– Panie profesorze – poprawił bezlitośnie Tom, po czym już ostatecznie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.

Chris ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. Musiał podtrzymać się umywalki, żeby ustać na nogach. To było… Gorsze niż wizyta w szpitalu po jego pierwszym meczu futbolowym. Wtedy bolało go tylko złamane żebro i wybity bark, w tej chwili czuł jak wszystko, co składa się na jego jestestwo promieniuje kłującym, nieprzyjemnym uczuciem.

– Szlag! – Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jeszcze przez chwilę próbował stłumić swoje emocje. Poddał się jednak i zaklął jeszcze raz, dużo głośniej, a potem wybiegł z toalety, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że niemal wypadły z zawiasów.

W szkolnej łazience na nowo zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Dopiero po jakiejś minucie z jednej z kabin dobiegł głos spuszczanej wody i w następnej chwili wyszedł z niej Mark. Bardzo blady i zdezorientowany.

/

Mark nie miał pojęcia, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć. Dlatego też wyjście z łazienki zajęło mu kolejne piętnaście minut. Wiedział, że powinien już wracać do domu, bo przecież ktoś musi ugotować obiad i posprzątać po ojcu. Mimo tego, nadal tkwił w szkolnym kiblu i myślał.

Jakim cudem coś takiego mogło się zdarzyć w South End?

Mark pamiętał ze swoich poprzednich szkół, że owszem, tak, takie rzeczy czasami po prostu się działy. Ale tutaj? W tej spokojnej, małej mieścinie? Ruffalo skrzywił się; nigdy nie lubił angielskiego, a teraz nowy nauczyciel przynosi ze sobą nowe kłopoty. I Mark naprawdę nie chciał być w to wszystko wplątany.

Postanowił, że na razie nikomu niczego nie powie. Że będzie udawał, jakby nigdy nie był świadkiem kłótni dwóch kochanków.

Dopiero, kiedy wychodził ze szkoły w do jego głowy wpadła szalona myśl. A co, jeśli będzie w stanie szantażować Chrisa Hemswortha? Swojego największego wroga. Chłopaka, osiłka, którego banda uprzykrzała mu życie odkąd tylko sprowadził się do South End.

Mark poczuł jak los uśmiecha się do niego życzliwie, podając mu naładowany śmiercionośnymi kulami pistolet. Może jednak ten rok nie będzie taki okropny jak zdawało mu się jeszcze kilka godzin temu?

/

– Co tak długo? – Zapytał Evans, kiedy tylko Chris wyszedł z budynku szkoły. – Smulders cię na czymś przyłapała?

Czekali na niego. On i Jeremy, równie zmartwieni, co zaciekawieni. Po raz pierwszy odkąd się znali, a to bardzo, bardzo długi czas, Chris w pierwszy dzień szkoły został w budynku dłużej niż przewidywały to jego uczniowskie obowiązki.

– Nie – mruknął Renner, nie dając Thorowi nawet cienia szansy na wyjaśnienia. – To nie to. To jakiś sercowy problem, widać jak na dłoni.

Hemsworth spojrzał na Jeremy'ego nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem i po chwili wpatrywania się w niego, prychnął z pogardą i zdenerwowaniem. Wiedział, że nie może im powiedzieć. Kochał Toma i nie chciał wpakować go przypadkiem w kłopoty. To na pewno nie pomogłoby w odbudowywaniu ich wzajemnych relacji.

– Ej – żachnął się Jeremy. – Nie na darmo nazywam się Hawkeye, nie?

– Niech ci będzie. To problem sercowy, ale nie powiem ci, kogo dotyczy – powiedział ostro Chris. Gniew powoli w nim dogorywał, ale jego dłonie nadal były nerwowo zaciśnięte. Miał ochotę komuś przywalić i nie mógł tej myśli wypędzić z głowy. Tak samo jak tysiąca innych, dotyczących Toma.

Jeremy zmarszczył brwi i już, już chciał drążyć temat, kiedy przerwał mu Kapitan Junior.

– Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć tak, by niczego ważnego nie zdradzić – zaczął i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. – Ale najpierw panowie, trzeba napełnić brzuchy.

– Do Jack'a? – Zasugerował Jeremy. Na tą chwilę musiał odłożyć swoją ciekawość na bok. Był pewien, że kiedy usłyszy cały problem będzie mógł łatwo domyślić się, o jaką dziewczynę chodzi Thorowi.

/

– Więc? Kto sprawił, że się tak chmurzysz? – Evans spojrzał na swojego imiennika z wyczekiwaniem, ale Chris wpakował sobie do ust prawie połowę hamburgera.

Jeremy parsknął cichym śmiechem i pokręcił głową. Spodziewał się, że właśnie tak będzie. Siedzieli w barze szybkiej obsługi, w jednym z bardziej oddalonych stolików i kończyli właśnie zapełniać żołądki niezdrowym żarciem. Chris i Chris byli naprzeciwko niego, oboje w pewnym stopniu zawstydzeni. Thor dlatego, że właśnie miał mówić o tym, jak dostał kosza. Kapitan dlatego, że nigdy jeszcze nie był w żadnym związku i pomimo swojej nieposkromionej ciekawości nadal niezmiernie go to krępowało. Co oczywiście Renner wykorzystywał dla własnej rozrywki.

– Daruj sobie, Kapitanie Juniorku. Właśnie zjada trzeciego hamburgera. Nie sądzę, żeby odważył się opowiedzieć nam, co się stało – zaczął Jeremy, uśmiechając się przy tym z rozbawieniem.

– To jest cios poniżej pasa – burknął z pełnymi ustami Hemsworth. Kiedy przełknął, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał uważnie na Rennera.

– Jest taka osoba – zaczął wreszcie, nieco nieskładnie i nieśmiało. – Spotkaliśmy się w Wesołym Knucie… I cholera, Hawk, dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że ta miłość jest odwzajemniana! Jesteśmy jak bliźniacze dusze. Z nikim jeszcze nie dogadywałem się tak dobrze i w ogóle.

– Stary, wpadłeś po uszy – wciął się Jeremy, ale zaraz potem został skarcony ostrym spojrzeniem Hemswortha.

– Poszliśmy do nie- do niej.

– Do jej domu?! – Tym razem przerwał Steve. Jego uszy były już całe czerwone i Jeremy nie umiał powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Zaliczyłeś ją? – Zapytał, posyłając oczko Thorowi.

– Zaliczyłem. – Chris uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko, z satysfakcją i ego, które właśnie osiągało niesamowite rozmiary. Renner zagwizdał z podziwem i udał, że ściąga kapelusz w uznaniu dla swojego przyjaciela.

– Jak było? – Dociekał dalej Hawkeye, głównie po to, by jeszcze bardziej zawstydzić Kapitana Juniora. I dlatego, że takich ciekawostek zawsze słuchało się z zapałem.

– Było… – Chris zaciął się, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się tak mocno, jak te Steve'a. – Było niesamowicie.

– Oh – bąknął Evans i kiedy spojrzenia kumpli powędrowały w jego stronę zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. – Znaczy… No. B-bo. Ugh! Jesteście okropni, wiecie?

– Też cię kochamy – odpowiedział ze śmiechem Renner. Czuł, że jeśli dalej będą wypytywać o szczegóły niesamowitej nocy z lubą Thora, nigdy nie dowiedzą się, w czym tak naprawdę leży problem.

– Przejdźmy do rzeczy – naprostował Hawkeye. – W czym jest problem? Skoro się kochacie i dogadujecie to, co? Jej ojciec cię nie lubi?

Chris zmarniał, pokręcił głową niemal do złudzenia przypominając zbitego psa. Jeremy westchnął ciężko.

– To nie tak, nie poznałem jeszcze jej ojca – burknął Hemsworth. – Dzisiaj okazało się, że jednak nie możemy się umawiać, bo… społeczeństwo oczekuje czegoś innego. Była niezła awantura.

Chris uśmiechnął się nerwowo, z sapnięciem, a zaraz potem przeczesał włosy. Czuł się tak okropnie paskudnie jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. Czuł, jakby cały ten ból umiejscowił się w jego klatce piersiowej i już nigdy nie miał zniknąć.

– Dramatyzujesz – zbagatelizował Jeremy. Kumple spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

– Jak możesz tak mówić? – Syknął cicho Evans.

– Laski tak mają – ciągnął niczym niezrażony Renner. – Próbuję poprosić o chodzenie Nataszę, a ona co chwile zmienia zdanie. Raz się ze mną umawia, następnego dnia dostaję po pysku, bo zapomniałem, że ona przecież nie lubi zielonego koloru, a zaraz potem znów jej przechodzi i idziemy razem do kina.

Hemsworth nie czuł się tym ani odrobinę pocieszony, natomiast Steve był w tej chwili jak gąbka, chłonął wszelkie nowe informacje o dziewczynach.

– Powiem ci, co powinieneś zrobić. – Hawkeye uśmiechnął się niczym zawodowa swatka. – Powinieneś dowiedzieć się, czego ona chce i jej to dać.

– Niby jak mam się tego dowiedzieć? – Mimo swoich wątpliwości, Chris nadstawił uszu. Każda szansa na odzyskanie Toma była warta wykorzystania.

– Nie wiem no… Przecież ona na pewno ma jakieś swoje przyjaciółki, nie? Laski zawsze chodzą stadami, musisz tylko znaleźć jej stado. Potem wypatrzysz tą najsłabszą…

– Jak wypatrzyć tą najsłabszą? – Tym razem pytanie zadał Kapitan i Jeremy nie mógł nie wywrócić oczami.

– Najsłabsza to ta, która ciągle na ciebie patrzy i wygląda, jakby miała kisiel w gaciach na sam twój widok. Jak do takiej podejdziesz, to powie ci wszystko, czego chcesz.

Evans w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, ale kiedy słowa Hawkeye w pełni do niego dotarły, z wrażenia i zawstydzenia niemal spadł ze swojego miejsca. Niewinność Steve'a w pewien sposób poprawiła Hemsworthowi humor, bo już po chwili śmiał się razem z Rennerem.

– Okej. Więc mówisz, że najpierw mam wybadać teren, tak? – Upewnił się Chris.

– Dokładnie. A kiedy już się dowiesz, czego dokładnie chce ta twoja bratnia dusza, wtedy jej to dasz. I gwarantuje ci, nie zapomnisz kolejnej nocy.

/

Zabudowania powoli się przerzedzały. Im dłużej Tom szedł przed siebie tym mniejsze miał pojęcie o tym, gdzie w ogóle idzie. Wybiegł ze szkoły i nie patrzył, czy skręca w dobrą drogę czy złą. Był zbyt nabuzowany emocjami by pamiętać, czy powinien na skrzyżowaniu iść prosto, czy w lewo.

Właśnie, dlatego od godziny chodził po South End. Kto by się spodziewał, że to miasto będzie takie duże? Tom zagubił się kompletnie w malutkich uliczkach, a kiedy wreszcie dotarł do większej drogi, zaczęły pojawiać się pola, a potem, na horyzoncie, również las.

Hiddleston był bliski płaczu, kiedy asfaltowa droga zmieniła się w polną. Przeszedł dobre pięć kilometrów i nie miał bladego pojęcia czy da radę wrócić do domu o własnych siłach. Nie miał też do kogo zadzwonić. Nie miał numeru do Clarka, a proszenie o pomoc w takiej sytuacji samego Dyrektora nie wchodziło w grę. Tom nie chciał widzieć Jacksona bez wyraźnej potrzeby. Sam fakt, że właśnie został wplątany – przez własną głupotę – w związek z uczniem tej szkoły sprawiał, że Hiddleston miał ochotę unikać każdego jej pracownika niczym ognia.

Bo co, jeśli się dowiedzą?

Tom poczuł wibracje w kieszeni i sięgnął po komórkę.

„Jak poszło w szkole? Mam nadzieję, że nie zaspałeś słonko :D"

Mimowolnie Tom uśmiechnął się na wiadomość od Sygin. Poczuł nagle jak bardzo chciałby znaleźć się z powrotem w Luizjanie. Z powrotem w swoim małym domu niedaleko centrum, gdzie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi i gdzie w spokoju mógł umawiać się, z kim chciał, bo przecież dzieciakom sprawdzano dowody osobiste przy wejściu do baru.

Chciał jej odpisać, że jest okropnie. Że jego wspaniały Thor okazał się wielką porażką i rozczarowaniem i zapewne odbije się czkawką na jego karierze nauczycielskiej. Skasował całą tą wiadomość, zanim jeszcze skończył ją pisać. Wyłączył telefon i odetchnął głęboko.

Musiał pozbierać się do kupy, inaczej nigdy nie uda mu się osiągnąć swojego celu. Nie przyjechał przecież do South End żeby romansować.

W momencie, w którym Tom zaczął iść z powrotem, w stronę domniemanego centrum miasteczka, usłyszał warkot silnika. Obejrzał się za siebie. Z lasu wyjechał solidny, ciemnozielony Jeep i w minutę czy dwie potem, zatrzymał się tuż przy nim.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – Donośny, basowy głos na moment wybił Toma z rytmu. A potem z samochodowego okna wychyliła się głowa ciemnoskórego mężczyzny.

Hiddleston od razu go poznał. Nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Właśnie uratował go Heimdall.

– Właściwie, to tak. Będę zobowiązany.

CDN.

Jak zawsze, dziękuję i ładnie proszę o komentarze.


End file.
